Studies on the effects of strontium on dental caries in the rat will be carried out. Strontium doses will be titrated to find optimal effect as well as the salt giving maximum reduction in caries. Interactions of strontium with fluoride will be assessed. Effects of strontium on tooth morphology, acid, and bacterial demineralization of tooth enamel will be studied.